dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Suicide Squad (Film)
Suicide Squad ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung aus dem Jahr 2016. Sie basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Comic von DC Comics und ist als dritter Teil in dem geplanten DC Extended Universe angelegt. Insziniert und geschrieben wurde der Film vom Regisseur David Ayer. Der US-amerikanische Kinostart ist für 5. August festgelegt. Ein deutscher Kinostart ist für den 18. August vorgesehen. Handlung „Es fühlt sich gut, böse zu sein … Baue ein Team der weltweit gefährlichsten, inhaftierten Superschurken auf, stelle ihnen das mächtigste Waffenarsenal der Regierung zur Verfügung und sende sie auf eine Mission, ein rätselhaftes, unüberwindliches Wesen zu besiegen. US- Geheimdienstoffizier Amanda Waller hat dazu eine, nur im Geheimen einberufene, Gruppe aus ungleichen, verabscheuungswürdigen Personen mit nichts zu verlieren, bestimmt. Als sie jedoch erkennen, dass sie nicht ausgewählt worden sind, um erfolgreich zu sein, sondern aufgrund ihrer offensichtlichen Schuld, werden sie zwangsläufig scheitern, wird es das Suicide Squad darauf ankommen lassen und bei dem Versuch sterben, oder geht jeder seinen eigenen Weg?“ Besetzung Videos Suicide Squad - Comic-Con First Look HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Comic Con Clip Deutsch HD German Suicide Squad - Official Trailer 1 HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Trailer F1 Deutsch HD German Suicide Squad - Blitz Trailer HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Blitztrailer Deutsch HD German-0 SUICIDE SQUAD - Trailer F4 Deutsch HD German Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Laut Bleeding Cool und'' Screen Rant möchte Warner ein DC-Cinematic Universe aufbauen. Dazu gehören die Titel Suicide Squad, Deathstroke, Team 7 und Booster Gold. *Der Film sollte angeblich mit einem Mini-Budget von 40 Millionen Dollar realisiert werden. Die Gesamtkosten belaufen sich jedoch auf 250. Millionen Dollar. *Laut ''Variety soll David Ayer den Regieposten übernehmen. *Laut Latino Review soll das Team aus sieben Mitgliedern bestehen. Darunter Deadshot, Blockbuster, Mindblogger, Vixen, Captain Boomerang, Multipex und Jaculi. *Wie der Hollywood Reporter berichtet sollen Will Smith, Margot Robbie, Ryan Gosling und Tom Hardy Angebote für die Hauptrollen gemacht werden. *Wie Deadline berichtet, stehen Will Smith, Margot Robbie und Tom Hardy kurz vor dem Abschluss des Vertrages. *Jesse Eisenberg befand sich in Verhandlungen um einen möglichen Auftritt Lex Luthors in dem Film. *Der Charakter Amanda Waller soll im Film auftauchen und dass Team zusammenstellen. Für diese Rolle war Oprah Winfrey die erste Wahl des Studios. Falls diese absagen sollte wollte man versuchen Viola Davis oder Octavia Spencer für die Rolle zu angagieren. Am 17. Dezember 2014 wurde Viola Davis als Amanda Waller bestätigt. *Tom Hardy verließ dass Projekt im Januar 2015. Als Grund wurde Terminüberscheidung mit anderen Filmen genannt. * Jake Gyllenhaal lehnte ebenfalls die Rolle des Rick Flag ab. Grund dafür ist, dass er sich auf die Promotion seiner bereits abgedrehten Projekte ‘Demolition’, ‘Everest’, ‘Southpaw’ und ‘Accidental Love’ konzentrieren möchte. * Gerüchten zufolge wurde ein Auge auf Karl Urban für die Rolle des Rick Flag geworfen. Da dieser jedoch bereits ein heißer Anwärter für die Schurkenrolle in Aquaman ist, könnte eine Besetzung für Suicide Squad problematisch werden. * TheWrap.com berichtet von unabhängigen Quellen, die sagen, dass die Rolle des Rick Flag nun Joel Kinnaman übernehmen wird. Dies wurde am 09.03.2015 auch offiziell bestätigt. * Joe Manganiello war ein Anwärter für die Rolle des Deathstroke. * TheWarp.com bestätigte, dass Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje den Schurken Killer Croc spielern werde. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 13. April 2015 und dauerten bis September 2015. * Am 16. April 2015 wurde der deutsche Kinostart auf den 4. August 2016 gesetzt. Am 25. August wurde verkündet das die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. Der deutsche Kinostart wurde um zwei Wochen auf den 18. August verschoben. * Ein Therapeut, der gut mit mit David Ayer befreundet ist, soll während der Dreharbeiten anwesend gewesen sein. Ayer ginge es sehr um Realismus, so sollen die Darsteller genauso leiden wie ihre Figuren. * Ben Affleck wurde undercover am Set des Films gesichtet. Außerdem sieht man Batman bereits im ersten Trailer. * In der New York Times gab Viola Davis im August 2015 an, sie habe für drei Filme unterschrieben. * Nach einem Gerücht von Umberto Gonzalez soll Enchantress die eigentliche Antagonistin des Filmes sein. Sie soll auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder sein um diesen wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Dabei verweist Gonzalez auf den'' ComicCon'' Trailer, in welchem man Enchantress nicht bei den anderen Mitgliedern des Suicide Squads sehen kann. * Am 20. Januar 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Steven Price die Musik für den Film übernehmen wird. * Am 17. Juni 2016 verriet Regisseur Ayer, dass er die Schauspieler als Vorbereitung auf ihre Rolle habe gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. * Collider berichtete am 27.06.2016, dass der Film eine Lauflänge von 130 Minuten haben wird. * Die Gespräche über ein erweitertes DC-Universum gab es zwar schon zu Zeiten von ‚Man of Steel‘, aber ‚Suicide Squad‘ bekam erst grünes Licht, als David Ayer seine Pitch vorstellte.. * Scott Eastwood spielt einen Navy SEAL, dessen Mission mit der Suicide Squad verknüpft ist. Seine Figur basiert auf keiner Comicvorlage. * Ayer persönlich hat sich die Figuren des Teams ausgesucht. Das Studio hat sich hierbei rausgehalten. Allerdings war Geoff Johns zur Stelle, als es zum Erschaffen der einzelnen Figuren ging. * Alle Schauspieler haben während ihrer Drehpausen zusammen trainiert. * David Ayer ist öfters während den Dreharbeiten mit neuen Ideen gekommen oder hat den Schauspielern neue Seiten mit Dialogen gegeben, die er eben erst geschrieben hatte. * Um die Geheimnisse im Film sicher zu verwaren, hat niemand eine Kopie des Drehbuchs bekommen. * Midway City heißt deshalb so, weil die Stadt zwischen Metropolis und Gotham City liegt. * Der Joker war schon immer im Hinterkopf der Macher, wobei man solange an seiner Figur arbeiten wollte, bis er einem großartigen Schauspieler würdig war. * Für die Rolle der Harley Quinn arbeitete sich Margot Robbie durch so viele Comics wie möglich. * Harley Quinns verdrehte Beziehung mit dem Joker begründet sich für Robbie in einer zwanghaften Abhängigkeit, die Harley dazu treibt, immer wieder zurück zum Joker zu kommen. * In den Proben motivierte Ayer Robbie, die Schwachpunkte ihrer Co-Stars auszuspielen, um sich dem Charakter von Harley Quinn anzunähern, was gar nicht Robbies Art entspricht. * Eines der ersten Dinge, an der die Kostüm Designerin Kate Hawley gearbeitet hat, war der Ring vom Joker. Er sollte einem päpstlichen Ring ähnlich sein. Ein paar Entwürfe rund um den Joker wurden an die maßgeschneiderten Anzüge des Mexikanischen Kartells angelehnt. * Eine erste Idee wie der Joker zu seinen Tattoos gekommen ist, war, dass Harley Quinn ihn tätowiert hat. Während er bewusstlos war, hat sie auf ihm „rum skizziert“. * Es wird eine Szene geben, die an ein bekanntes Comic Cover von Alex Ross aus angelehnt ist. In diesem sehen wir den Joker im schwarzen Smoking wie er Harley im Arm hält. * Man probierte verschiedene Harley-Quinn-Designs aus, bevor sie das finale Kostüm hatten. Sie gingen sogar soweit, das originale Jester-Kostüm auszuprobieren. * Erste Designs für den Joker haben ihn im klassischen Lila Anzug gezeigt. Das Design entwickelte sich weiter, als Jared Leto zum Cast hinzugefügt wurde. * Batmans Auftritt im Film war David Ayers Idee und Wunsch. * Die Entscheidung, die Batmobil-Szenen außen auf echten Straßen zu drehen, wurde trotz potenzieller Leaks in Kauf genommen. * Bevor die Außenaufnahmen mit dem Batmobil gedreht wurden, hatten wartende Fans die Möglichkeit, Bilder davon zu machen. * Joel Kinnamann hat für die Rolle des Rick Flaggs in zwei Monaten 30 Pfund (ca. 13,5 kg) an Muskelmasse zugenommen, um mehr der Figur zu entsprechen. * Die Kostüm-Entwürfe für „Enchantress“ haben ihre Wurzeln in der nordamerikanischen Geschichte. * Katana-Darstellerin Karen Fukuhara hat sich durch „Katana“- und „Birds of Prey“-Comics gelesen, um sich auf die Rolle vorzubereiten. Sie selbst meinte aber: „Ich komme aus einer traditionellen japanischen Familie, es war nicht sehr schwer für mich, sie (Katana) als Person zu verstehen. * Beim Vorsprechen für die Rolle musste Fukuhara einen Monolog aufsagen und ihre Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf und Schwertkampf demonstrieren. * Auf Katanas Geschichte wird im Film nicht näher eingegangen. Trotzdem ist der Geist ihres Mannes in ihrem Schwert "Soultaker" (Seelenernter) und sie redet mit ihm. * Auf dem Rücken von „Katanas“ Jacke steht "Soultaker“. Der Rest ihres Kostümes ist übersät mit kalligraphischen Schriftzeichen, die "A Thousand Years (1000 Jahre)“ "Soultaker" (Seelenernter) und „For Him I Weep (Für ihn weine ich)" besagen. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje musste viel vor dem Spiegel üben, um zu sehen wie seine Gesichtszüge in der „Killer Croc“-Maske zur Geltung kommen. * Es war Ayer und Akinnuoye-Agbaje wichtig, das Aussehen von „Killer Croc“ möglichst realistisch hinzubekommen. Um das zu erreichen, wurde Akinnuoye-Agbajes richtige Hautfarbe mit der Hautfarbe von „Killer Croc“ gemischt. * Das Ganzkörper-Make-Up für „Killer Croc“ dauerte circa 6 Stunden. * Um sich auf die Rolle des „Killer Croc“ vorzubereiten, ging Akinnuoye-Agbaje in die Everglades nach Fort Lauderdale, um Krokodile zu beobachten und fotografieren. Damit hat er sich für seine Figur sogenannte „Signature Moves“ angeeignet, wenn er zum Beispiel Jagd auf seine Beute macht. * Akinnuoye-Agbaje hat sich extra für die Figur einen eigenen „geschmeidigen“ Gang zugelegt. Es wirkt fast so, als würde er durch Wasser laufen. * Während des Films hat sich Akinnuoye-Agbaje vom Rest der Truppe ferngehalten. Damit sie immer „auf der Hut“ vor ihm sind. * „Killer Croc“ hat im englischen Originalton einen Akzent, wie man ihn in der „Bronx“ finden würde. Akinnuoye-Agbaje hat mit einem Sprachtrainer daran gearbeitet. Spoiler-Bereich: Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!!! Latino Review hat zwei Quellen, die wesentliche Eckpunkte des Films verraten haben. Wie so oft bei geleakten Informationen, ist der Inhalt mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Quelle 1 meint: Deadshot und Harley Quinn treffen schon sehr früh aufeinander, als Deadshot damit beauftragt wurde einen abtransportierten Arkham-Insassen zu ermorden. Quinn stört seinen Anschlag, in dem sie versucht den Joker zu befreien, beide dabei gefasst werden und anschließend in Amanda Wallers Gefängnis gebracht werden. Waller hat den Joker separat weggesperrt um Quinn in Schach zu halten. Die meiste Zeit des Films sitzt er wie Hannibal Lector in einer Zelle, bis er schließlich am Ende des Films entkommt. Boomerang ist bereits Teil der Squad und es herrscht eine Anspannung zwischen ihm und Deadshot, da dieser seinerzeit seinen Vater ermordete. Das Team wird auf eine Mission geschickt um Lex Luthor an dem Kauf von geschmuggelten “Bio-Waffen” zu hindern. Die Gang gelangt über Luthor an Enchantress, welcher ihre magischen Fähigkeiten benötigt. Sie kidnappen sie und bringen sie zurück zum Gefängnis, wo sie unterirdisch festgehalten wird. Dort sind alle möglichen genetisch modifizierten Freaks zu finden, inklusive King Shark. Rick Flag ist ebenfalls dort und fungiert als Wachhund über Waller. Als Twist soll sich später herausstellen, das er mit dem Schurken Rick Flag Senior unter einer Decke steckt. Sie wollen an die Waffen herankommen, die Waller hortet. Das Drehbuch ist recht reich an Action, aber hauptsächlich dreht es sich um Deadshot, Harley Quinn und den Joker. Flag wird zuerst als eine Art Beauftragter der Regierung dargestellt, bevor er sich als Schurke herausstellt. Quelle 2 meint: Ein Entwurf des Drehbuchs wurde abgeschlossen und wandert derzeit zwischen verschiedenen Verantwortlichen hin und her, was wohl zu Überarbeitungen führen wird. Der erste Teil des Films dreht sich um die Gefangennahme von Lawton und Harley Quinn, welche zu einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verfrachtet werden, welches von einer Wärterin namens Waller geleitet wird. Ihnen werden explosive Implantate eingepflanzt um sie zu einer Mission zu zwingen, einen Waffendealer-Konvoi hochzunehmen. Dabei sollen sie die Waffen stehlen, aber fangen dabei eine Frau namens June ein. Diese leidet an einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, wobei ihre dunkle Seite eine Zauberin ist. Waller verfolgt und fängt jeden Superhelden und Schurken. Es wird auch angedeutet, sie sei hinter Batman her, welcher aber nicht direkt im Film vorkommt, sondern auf Überwachungsvideomaterial zu sehen ist. Der Film soll die Schurken etablieren und Franchise-fähig machen. Bei den Schurken bleibt es nicht nur bei der Suicide Squad. In Belle Reve (das Gefängnis) sind einige Schurken mehr untergebracht. Das Drehbuch endet mit einem Aufstand der Insassen, bei dem den meisten die Flucht gelingt – inklusive dem Joker. Der Joker spielt eine große Rolle, auch wenn in keiner der Action-Szenen involviert ist, bis auf das Ende, in dem er während dem Aufstand mehrere Menschen ermordet. Das Drehbuch wird vom Studio hoch geschätzt. Ein Gerücht besagt, Tom Hardy wäre ausgestiegen, da seine Figur zu sehr abgeändert wurde, auch wenn er in zwei Action-Szenen vorkommt. Joblo.com berichtet: Deathstrokes Rolle wird als “angeheuerter Auftragskiller, welcher in Konkurrenz zur Suicide Squad steht” beschrieben. Die Rolle des Jokers ist mit Jared Leto bereits seit längerem besetzt. Hier gibt es wenigstens etwas zu seinem Erscheinungsbild zu berichten. So soll sein Körper mit Narben übersät sein, welche aus den Auseinandersetzungen mit Batman stammen. Zusätzlich treibt er “Gedankenspiele mit den Menschen und verdreht ihnen ihren Verstand”. Jeder fürchtet ihn. The Enchantress, welche mit Cara Delevingne besetzt wurde, soll im Finale dank ihrer großen Macht eine wichtige Rolle spielen, welches als “verrückt” (im positiven Sinne) zusammengefasst wird. Ob es einen Gastauftritt von Batman geben wird, soll von Afflecks Verfügbarkeit abhängig sein. Laut früheren Berichten soll er auf Überwachungskameras zu sehen sein und Amanda Waller soll hinter ihm her sein. El Mayimbe von Latino Review will angeblich wissen, gegen wen die Suicide Squad in ihrer ersten Realverfilmung antreten muss. Dies postete er zumindest auf Instagram. Laut seinem Post soll die Schurkenbande gegen ANTIPHON, den Anführer der Terror-Zelle ONSLAUGHT eingesetzt werden. Onslaught besteht hauptsächlich aus Söldnern, die sich der Jagd auf Superhelden und Superschurken verschrieben haben. Der Anführer Antiphon leidet unter schweren Verbrennungen und hat ein künstliches Bein. Ed Harris war laut Gerüchten für diese Rolle angedacht. Harris – welcher zuvor noch als Vater von Rick Flag gehandelt wurde – weiß aber von einer Beteiligung an dem Film angeblich noch nichts: “Joel (Kinnaman) erwähnte etwas, was ich mir ansehen oder darüber nachdenken sollte. Aber ich weiß nicht ob das die ‘Suicide Squad’ war” Deathstroke soll im Film der Terror-Zelle ONSLAUGHT angehören und deren Drecksarbeit verrichten. Er wird als Auftragskiller dargestellt, allerdings ohne seine speziellen Kräfte, wie er sie im Comic hat. Man will ihn in einer Version vorstellen, in der er seine Eigenschaften noch nicht erlangt hat. Seine Rolle im Film wird einen großen Teil einnehmen. Seine Einführung bezeichnet El Mayimbe als “krank”. Er ist ein knallharter Typ und schaltet fast im Alleingang das gesamte Team aus. Sein Anzug basiert auf aktueller US-Militär Ausrüstung und ist für Stealth-Einsätze ausgerichtet. Er ist bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und nutzt neben Feuerwaffen auch ein Schwert. In den Konzeptzeichnungen hat er zwei Augen (In den Comics und der TV-Serie ‘Arrow’ trägt er eine Augenklappe). Auch seine bekannte Maske wird zu sehen sein. Dass Jason Clarke (‘Planet der Affen: Revolution’, ‘Zero Dark Thirty’) die Rolle übernehmen soll wird von El Mayimbe dementiert, da er in zeitliche Schwierigkeiten mit einem anderen Filmprojekt kam. Selbiges galt auch für Joe Manganiello (‘True Blood’), welcher nun aber wieder zur Verfügung stehen würde. Ursprünglich hatte Joel Kinnaman für die Rolle vorgesprochen, bevor er den Zuschlag für Rick Flag bekam. Wie schon so oft vermutet, basiert Letos Joker hauptsächlich auf Frank Millers ‘The Dark Knight Returns’. Sein Körper ist schlank und vernarbt, aber sein Anzug hat breite Schulterpolster. Joker trainiert seinen Körper in seiner Zelle, während er von Amanda Waller verhört wird. Er macht Push Ups im Handstand, was auch erklärt, warum Jared Leto meinte, er müsse an Gewicht zulegen. Er ist definitiv nicht dürr, dafür eher muskulös. Seine weiße Hautfarbe ist kein Make up, sondern gebleicht. Es wird viel Bezug auf seine kriminelle Vergangenheit genommen:' Achtung, es folgt ein schwerer Spoiler!!!' Er hat eine Menge Menschen getötet. Darunter auch einen von Batmans Sidekicks (Jason Todd?). Als Gerücht deklariert El Mayimbe vorsichtshalber folgendes: Der Joker und Harley Quinn sollen auch einige Szenen mit Hugo Strange haben. Strange soll der Psychologe des Gefängnisses zu sein. Über eine Besetzung der Rolle ist bislang nichts bekannt. Es wird viel im Internet spekuliert, dass Jared Leto gar nicht die Rolle des Jokers übernimmt. Vielmehr vermuten einige Leute, dass es sich um Jason Todd handelt, der, nachdem er scheinbar vom echten Joker getötet wurde, von eben diesem als "Sohn" aufgenommen wurde. Dafür sollen die die Metallzähne von Letos Rolle sprechen (Jason Todd wurde vom Joker mit einem Brecheisen verprügelt), sowie die Tattoos. So soll das "Damaged" auf der Stirn für die geistige Zerrüttung von Jason stehen. Das "J" auf dem Wangenknochen soll für Jason stehen, beziehungsweise für einen symbolischen Besitzanspruch des echten Jokers. Der Totenschädel mit der Narrenkappe soll Jasons Tod und Wiederauferstehung als Joker(s Sohn) darstellen. Ein weiteres Indiz soll der Altersunterschied sein. In allen bisherigen Inkarnationen war der Joker mindestens genauso alt wie Batman, oftmals sogar um einiges älter. Jared Letos Rolle scheint aber jünger zu sein. Als eines der stärksten Motive für die wahre Identität gelten die Narben an den Schultern des Jokers. Diese scheinen mit Einschusslöchern am Robin-Kostüm im zweiten Batman V Superman Trailer zu übereinstimmen. Gegen diese Theorie spricht das Verhalten von Harley Quinn. Sie reagiert viel zu positiv auf ihren Mr. J, als dass er nur ein Nachahmer des originalen Jokers ist. Andererseits könnte sie sich in dieser Version nicht in den originalen Joker, sondern in dessen Nachfolger verliebt haben. Des Weiteren ist Ben Affleck nur ein Jahr älter als Jared Leto, weswegen die Theorie des jungen Jokers ebenfalls hinkt. Bilder Poster Suicide Squad Ankündigungsbild.png|Ankündigungsbild Suicide Squad offizielles Filmlogo.jpg|offizielles Filmlogo Suicide Squad offizielles Filmlogo ComicCon.jpg Suicide Squad Logo.png Suicide Squad Filmposter.jpg Suicide Squad zweites Filmposter.jpg Suicide Squad zweites deutsches Filmposter.jpg Suicide Squad drittes Filmposter.jpg Suicide Squad drittes deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Harley Quinn.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Deadshot.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Joker.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Enchantress.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Rick Flag.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Captain Boomerang.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Diablo.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Katana.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Killer Croc.jpg Suicide Squad Charakterposter Slipknot.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Harley Quinn.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Deadshot.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Joker.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Enchantress.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Rick Flag.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Boomerang.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Diablo.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Katana.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Killer Croc.jpg Suicide Squad deutsches Charakterposter Slipknot.jpg SQUAD1.jpg SQUAD2.jpg SQUAD3.jpg SQUAD4.png SQUAD5.png Dreharbeiten Jai Courtney Training.jpg|Trainigsbild Jai Courtney Jared Leto in Toronto.png|Jared Letos Twitter Post zur Ankunft in Toronto wo im April die Dreharbeiten beginnen Setfoto zu Suicide Squad 1.jpg|Lichtcheck Setfoto zu Suicide Squad 2.jpg|Setbau Suicide Squad Cast Bild.jpg Erstes Jokerbild.jpg|Erstes Bild von Jared Leto als Joker Drehstart Tag 1.jpg|Drehstart Tag 1 Jared Leto Snap.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 1.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 2.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 5.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 6.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 7.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 8.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 9.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 10.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 11.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 12.jpg Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Setbild 13.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 1.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 2.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 5.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 6.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 7.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 8.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 9.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 10.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 11.jpg Suicide Squad Batman Setbild 12.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 1.png Suicide Squad Setbild 2.png Suicide Squad Setbild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 5.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 6.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 7.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 8.png Suicide Squad Setbild 9.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 10.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 11.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 12.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 13.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 14.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 15.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 16.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 18.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 17.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 19.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 20.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 21.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 22.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 23.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 24.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 25.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 26.jpg Suicide Squad Setbild 27.jpg Harley Quinn Tattoostudiologo.png Harley Quinn Tattoostudiobild.jpg Bild des Suicide Squad Drehbuches.png Killer Croc Geburtstagskuchen.png Castfoto vom Drehschluss.jpg Promo Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015.jpg Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015 Bild 2.jpg Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015 Bild 3.jpg Deadshot Promobild.jpg Suicide Squad Promobild.jpg Erstes Promobild des Jokers.jpg Empire Cover Suicide Squad Dezember 2015 Version Joker.jpg Empire Cover Suicide Squad Dezember 2015 Version Enchantress.jpg Empire Cover Suicide Squad Dezember 2015 Version Deadshot.jpg Empire Cover Suicide Squad Dezember 2015 Version Harley Quinn.jpg Harley Quinn Empire Cover.jpg Joker Empire Cover.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 1.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 2.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 5.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 6.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 7.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 8.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 9.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 10.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 11.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 12.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 13.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 14.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 15.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 16.jpg Suicide Squad Empire Bild 17.jpg Suicide Squad Empire HD Bild 1.jpg Suicide Squad Empire HD Bild 2.jpg Suicide Squad Empire HD Bild 3.jpg Suicide Squad Empire HD Bild 4.jpg Suicide Squad Empire HD Bild 5.jpg Suicide Squad.jpg Slipknot Suicide Squad.jpg Rick Flag Jr. Suicide Squad.jpg Captain Boomerang Suicide Squad.jpg El Diablo Suicide Squad.jpg Katana Suicide Squad.jpg Harley Quinn und Joker Suicide Squad.jpg Task Force X Promobild.jpg Suicide Squad Still 1.jpg Suicide Squad Still 2.jpg Suicide Squad Still 3.jpg Suicide Squad Still 4.jpg Suicide Squad Still 5.jpg SS - Promobild Harley Quinn.jpg SS - Promobild Deadshot.jpg SS - Promobild Amanda Waller.jpg SS - Promobild Joker.jpg SS - Promobild Enchantress.jpg SS - Promobild Rick Flag.jpg SS - Promobild Captain Boomerang.jpg SS - Promobild Katana.jpg SS - Promobild Killer Croc.jpg Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Shared Universe Kategorie:Stub